Kazemaru Ichirouta
'Kazemaru Ichirouta '(風丸 一郎太, Nathan Swift) là một trong những nhân vật chính trong Inazuma Eleven. Trong phần 1, cậu là một trung vệ cho Raimon. Sau đó, ở cuối phần 2, cậu trở thành tiền đạo và đội trưởng của Dark Emperor. Sang phần 3, cậu trở thành tiền vệ cho Inazuma Japan. Xuất hiện thumb|left|163pxKazemaru có mái tóc dài, mượt màu xanh dương được buộc lại, tạo một mái dài che mắt bên trái. Cậu có nước da bình thường, lông mày xanh và đôi mắt màu nâu. Trong GO, Kazemaru đã cao hơn và mái tóc được buông xuống, nhưng vẫn được thắt lại một chút ở phía sau. Lúc này, kiểu tóc của cậu có nhiều nét giống với kiểu tóc của Edgar Valtinas. Tính cách thumb|left|126px Kazemaru là người tốt bụng, thân thiện, luôn quan tâm tới đồng đội, và rất kiên cường, khó bị ảnh hưởng bởi những áp lực khi thi đấu. Cậu rất đam mê bóng đá, thậm chí cậu đã rời khỏi cậu lạc bộ điền kinh của mình để được chơi bóng đá cùng Endou. Kazemaru còn là người thích ganh đua, thể hiện ở chỗ cậu thích đấu với những đối thủ mạnh, kể cả trong bóng đá lẫn trong điền kinh. Cậu cũng là một người chỉ huy khá tốt, cậu đã từng làm đội trưởng thay thế cho Endou và Kidou. Cốt truyện Phần 1 thumb|left|147px|Kazemaru đầu phim.Kazemaru xuất hiện lần đầu trong tập 1. Lúc ấy, cậu vẫn còn là một thành viên của câu lạc bộ điền kinh. Trong một buổi tập, cậu tình cờ gặp Endou đang cầm một tấm bảng và đi khắp trường nhằm kêu gọi thêm thành viên mới cho câu lạc bộ bóng đá. Endou chạy đến và hỏi Kazemaru có muốn tham gia đội bóng hay không, mặc dù lúc ấy Kazemaru vẫn còn khá lưỡng lự. Sau khi thấy Endou tập luyện cực khổ một mình, Kazemaru đã bị thu hút, và cậu quyết định tham gia nhằm giúp đội bóng không bị giải tán, rồi cùng bên họ chiến thắng vòng chung kết đầu tiên của Football Frontier. Nhưng ngay trước trận đấu đầu tiên của vòng quốc gia, một người bạn cũ của cậu từ clb điền kinh, Miyasaka đã đến và thuyết phục cậu trở về với họ, khiến cho Kazemaru gặp khó khăn. Nhưng cuối cùng, cậu đã quyết định ở lại với Endou và mọi người, cậu đã tạo ra một chiêu thức mới cùng Gouenji và khiến cho Miyasaka hiểu ra niềm đam mê của cậu. Cuối cùng, sau bao nhiêu gia khó, cậu và Raimon đã vô địch Football Frontier. Phần 2 Lúc đầu, Kazemaru cũng khá quyết tâm cùng Raimon đối đầu với Aliea Academy. Nhưng càng về sau, cậu bắt đầu cảm thấy mất tự tin vào bản thân và càng ngày càng nản chí. Cậu cho rằng mình không đủ năng lực để theo kịp đẳng cấp của Aliea Academy. Đỉnh điểm là sau trận đấu đầu tiên với The Genesis, khi mà Fubuki bị thương khá nặng, Kazemaru đã hoàn toàn mất đi ý chí chiến đấu, cậu xin lỗi Endou rồi rời khỏi đội bóng. thumb|192px|Kazemaru trong màu áo Dark Emperor.Cuối phần 2, sau khi Raimon vừa chiến thắng The Genesis và phá hủy Aliea Academy, Kazemaru đã trở lại cùng một số thành viên cũ của Raimon, và lập ra Dark Emperor để thách đấu với Endou. Do cậu và Dark Emperor đã sử dụng Aliea Meteorite, viên đá thiên thạch của Aliea Academy, nên họ đã dễ dàng áp đảo Raimon trong suốt trận đấu. Nhưng sau khi Endou trở về làm thủ môn, mọi kỹ năng của Dark Emperor đều đã thất bại, cảm xúc mạnh mẽ của cậu đã chạm tới trái tim của Kazemaru cùng các thành viên của Dark Emperor, phá vỡ viên đá Aliea và giải thoát họ khỏi ma lực của nó. Kazemaru cám ơn Endou và trở về với Raimon. Phần 3 thumb|left|198px|Kazemaru trong màu áo Inazuma JapanBa tháng sau cuộc chiến với Aliea Academy, Kazemaru là một trong số 22 cầu thủ được hlv Hibiki triệu tập để tham gia trận đấu tuyển chọn cho đội tuyển quốc gia của Nhật, Inazuma Japan, và cậu cũng đã được chọn. Trong trận đấu ấy, Kazemaru đã thể hiện được kỹ năng cùng tốc độ ấn tượng của mình. Trong trận Neo Japan, cậu được tung vào ở giữa hiệp 1 và sáng tạo ra chiêu thức Dance of the Wind God. Ở tập 78, cậu cùng với một số thành viên như Midorikawa, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Touko và Rika đi "tìm hiểu" về cuộc "hẹn hò" giữa Endou và Fuyuuka mà Rika đã sắp đặt. Sau đó, trong trận chung kết châu Á, Kazemaru đã cùng Kabeyama ghi bàn thắng thứ 2 cho Inazuma Japan bằng chiêu thức mới của họ, Tornado Falls, mặc dù lúc đầu nó được sáng tạo ra bởi Kabeyama và Tsunami. thumb|190px|Kazemaru làm đội trưởng. Sau đó, khi mà Endou, Kidou, Sakuma và Fudou bị mắc bẫy của Kageyama Reiji nên không thể tham gia trận đấu với The Empire, Kazemaru đã được chọn làm đội trưởng thay thế cho Inazuma Japan, mặc dù sau đó cậu đã bị thương do chơi quá sức, và phải ra khỏi sân, được Kiyama thay thế làm đội trưởng kế tiếp. Trong trận đấu kế tiếp với Unicorn, khi mà Fubuki đã trở lại, cậu đã cùng Kazemaru sử dụng chiêu thức mới, The Hurricane, và ghi bàn gỡ hòa 1-1 cho Inazuma Japan. Ichinose đã nói rằng hai người đã kết hợp tốc độ của mình lại cho chiêu thức này. thumb|left|220px|Kazemaru lúc thi đấu trong trận chung kết.Trong trận chung kết với Little Gigant, Kazemaru được chơi trong hiệp 1. Cậu đã chơi rất lăn xả, quyết liệt để chuyền bóng cho Someoka và Hiroto, cậu còn tiến hóa chiêu thức Dance of the Wind God của mình lên mức Kai. Hiệp 2, Kazemaru được thay ra, cho Fudou vào thay. Cuối cùng, Inazuma Japan chiến thắng 3-2 và vô địch thế giới. Sau khi tốt nghiệp, Kazemaru đã cùng mọi người chơi một trận đấu chia tay cuối cùng. Cậu chơi trong đội Raimon cũ. Phần GO thumb|left|166px|Kazemaru GO trong tranh vẽ.Kazemaru có thể sẽ xuất hiện trong GO. Có khả năng là anh đã từng chơi chung với Gouenji trong giải bóng đá Italian League Pro. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Corps Orgre Kazemaru cùng Raimon và một số thành viên trở về từ tương lai như Endou Kanon, Hiroto, Fubuki, Toramaru, Tobitaka, và Fideo đối đầu với đội bóng Orgre đến từ tương lai, và từ đó bảo vệ bóng đá khỏi bị hủy diệt. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bond Gryphon Kazemaru sẽ cùng một số thành viên cũ của Raimon 10 năm trước như Endou, Kidou, Kabeyama, Fubuki, và Fudou biến hóa thành giống như hồi còn nhỏ, và giúp đỡ Raimon (GO) đối đầu với đội bóng do Fifth Sector gửi đến để tiêu diệt Raimon, Team Zero. Kỹ năng *Shippuu Dash *Hoono no Kazamidori *Bushin Defense (Dark Emperor) *Triple Boost (Dark Emperor) *Dark Phoenix (Dark Emperor) *Banana Shoot *Dance of the Wind God *Tornado Falls *The Hurricane Kỹ năng chiến thuật *Route of the Sky *Dual Typhoon Câu nói * Tôi đã mất bao nhiêu dũng khí mà tinh thần của cậu ấy cho tôi ( I've lost track how much courage his spirit has given me) * Tớ xin lỗi Endou nhưng....tớ không nghĩ sâu xa như cậu ( I'm sorry Endou but ... I don't think be as strong as you) * Tôi sẽ mang quả bóng này đến họ ( I'll bring this ball to them!) Thông tin thêm *Kaze trong tiếng Nhật nghĩa là gió, ''liên quan đến những kỹ năng hệ gió của Kazemaru, và cũng liên quan đến tốc độ "nhanh như gió" của cậu. *Trong một số tập phim, khi cảm thấy bực mình hoặc ngớ ngẩn, Kazemaru đã tự...vả vào mặt mình vài cái. *Kirigakure, đội trưởng của Sengoku Igajima, đã gọi cậu là "Fujimaru", bởi vì chữ 風 (kaze) trong tên cậu còn có thể hiểu là ''Fuji (không khí). *Dù mắt bên trái cậu thường bị che mất, nhưng đã có một giây phút nó được nhìn thấy vào tập 16, khi mà cậu đang cùng mọi người đấu với Sengoku Igajima. *Trong Tập phim 126, giọng của Kazemaru có khác một chút ở đầu tập. *Cậu có một bài hát là Mai Agare! *Kiểu tóc của Kazemaru trong GO rất giống với kiểu tóc của Edgar Valtinas. *Trong GO, rất có thể Kazemaru đã từng chơi cùng Gouenji trong giải bóng đá Ý. Thể_loại:Nhân vật nam Thể_loại:Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Nhân vật Phần 2 Thể_loại:Nhân vật Phần 3 Thể_loại:Nhân vật hệ Gió Thể_loại:Raimon Thể_loại:Inazuma Japan Thể_loại:Inazuma Eleven phần 1 Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính Thể_loại:Kazemaru Ichirouta Thể_loại:Inazuma Nhật Bản Thể_loại:Cầu thủ FFI Thể_loại:Cầu thủ Nhật Bản Thể_loại:Hậu vệ Thể_loại:Tiền vệ